Sin palabras
by Genee
Summary: Cuando a Yamato le ganan los sentimientos y no puede expresarse mediante palabras, Mimi sabe qué hacer. La pareja menos probable dentro del circulo amistoso, con pocas cosas en común, las cuales los terminan uniendo. [Mimato]
Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sin palabras.

 _Para Mid y Bau, y todo el topic Mimato._

Se puede decir que el mundo está conformado por momentos cortos, instantes que nos recuerdan lo crudo de la vida o lo pleno de la felicidad. Cada momento nos define y nos hace crecer. Somos el resultado de vivencias, de las causalidades, de los recuerdos... Podría seguir, pero ¿para qué? Todos hemos sido feliz o miserables aunque sea por un segundo a lo largo de la vida, hemos descubierto sus matices, caído y seguido, porque la vida debe vivirse, y ya sean buenos o malos esos instantes, muchos nos dejan sin palabras, a veces sobran, otras bastan, para Yamato, ¿qué significan?

—¡Se ha movido! —la madre se regocija, emocionada, mira al esposo que lee a su lado.

—¿El bebé? —El libro cae sobre sus piernas. Las gafas de Yamato bajan por su tabique, la mira por encima de ellos.

—No. ¡El gato del vecino! —Mimi toca su vientre. Los labios se le ensancha cada vez más.

El hombre tarda en reaccionar, pero pronto se suma al momento que recordaran luego como uno mágico, lleno de indescriptibles sentimientos. Su mano acaricia el vientre hinchado de su mujer y, para su decepción, no siente nada.

—Ha parado, tardaste mucho.

—¿Me estás engañando para que te preste atención otra vez? Mañana tengo una clase que-...

—No —Interrumpe abanicandose con la mano—. Tal vez tienes las manos muy frías. No podría decir si es cierto, muero de calor.

Era evidente, Mimi andaba últimamente desfilando la nueva colección de ropa interior de _Victoria Secrets._ En ese momento solo la vestía un top blanco que realzaba sus senos que se hacían cada vez más grandes, y un pantaloncillo que aparentaba ser cualquier prenda intima que un simple pantalón. El calor la sofocaba al punto de hacerla perder la razón y ganar mal humor. Yamato la dejaba ser. Decirle cualquier cosa que le llevase la contraria podría acabar en una discusión salida de proporción. Además, siempre que no se exhibiera en público,para él estaba bien que siguiera desfilando el encaje diminuto.

—No creo que vuelva a moverse. Es igual de caprichosa que tú —Yamato besa el ombligo de su esposa antes de volver al libro.

—Tu eres igual de caprichoso, solo que no lo demuestras. ¿Recuerdas cuando tuviste aquél concierto y Taichi su partido de fútbol al mismo tiempo? No lo dejaste en manifiesto, pero querías que todos fueran a verte a ti, aunque te hacías el desinteresado.

—Al final fuiste la única en asistir.

—Y menos mal o habrías terminado con otra mujer y no conmigo.

—¿Eso dices? —Puso su dedo en la barbilla, el reflejo sobre el cristal ocultaban sus ojos azules—. Yo creo que igual habríamos acabo juntos.

Mimi lo miró desconcertada, en todos los años que llevó conociendo a Yamato como su novia y luego como esposa, no se había planteado que Yamato pensara en ellos más allá de aquella noche en el concierto. Fue por casualidad que comenzaron a salir. ¿Destino? Ella decía que sí. ¿Estaban predestinados? Eso no lo sabía, pero Yamato parecía tenerlo claro.

—¿Sí? —No se caracterizaba como alguien que callara sus sentimientos.

—Teníamos la balanza a nuestro favor, contrario a lo que todos piensan, no somos como Sora o Taichi que fueron muy unidos antes de comenzar a darse cuenta de que se gustaban. Ellos tenían muchas cosas en común. Nosotros polos opuestos con menos palabras dichas a lo largo de nuestra amistad. Pero te aseguro que habríamos coincidido en cualquier momento y yo me habría enamorado de ti de cualquier forma.

—¿Por qué? O sea, sé que soy una muchacha guapa y que es más difícil que me odien a que me amen, pero-...

Yamato se hizo de hombros, volvió sus ojos al libro y Mimi supo que no explicaría más. Sin embargo no le molestaba que lo hiciera. Yamato tenía diferentes formas de contestar sus preguntas, aunque a veces le hiciera querer arrancarse las pestañas.

—¡Yamato! —pronunció su nombre apenas volvió a sentir la patadita del bebé dentro de su vientre.

El otro fue inmediatamente a tocar el vientre. La sintió. Sintió a su bebé que se gestaba dentro de la mujer que amaba. Las gafas cayeron sobre la manta, Mimi pudo ver cómo a Yamato se le expandían las pupilas por la emoción. Mordió su labio, las hormonas la hacían más sensible. La excitación casi palpable de su esposo le removían todo los sentimientos por dentro. Yamato parecía querer llorar. Mimi no soportaría verle así.

El hombre levantó la cara, no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo demostrarle a Mimi cuánto la amaba en ese momento, cuánto amaba a su familia que estaba en crecimiento. Quedó mudo y pronto el calor que quemaba dentro de su pecho comenzó a asustarle. ¿Se enojaría Mimi por arruinar el momento con su mutismo? Respiró más pesado.

Mimi le tocó la mano y la vio sonreír con ternura y él deseó que ella pudiera leerle la mirada en ese grandioso instante.

— _Mis alas se llenan con la idea de detenerme. Siguen débiles, pero sé que aún puedo volar. ¡Oh, mi amor!_ _—_ Cantó la muchacha, de una manera tan prolija que desconcierta un poco a su esposo—. _Me convierto en una alegre mariposa y vuelo en el viento brillante para ir a verte de inmediato._

Yamato tardó en poder reaccionar. Últimamente se quedaba paralizado ante los momentos que lo convertían en un hombre dichoso. Sucedió cuando la vio llegar de blanco el día de su boda no tradicional. Sucedió cuando llegó con la noticia de que serían padres. Sucedió minutos antes de que quedara sin palabras. Volvía a suceder cuando la escuchó cantar, justo como la primera vez. Devolvió la sonrisa que alcanzó su azulada mirada. Mimi siempre le robaría el aliento, lo dejaría sin palabras y buscaría la manera de que se expresara a su manera.

Yamato continuó la letra de la canción:

—... _Yokeina koto nante, wasureta hou ga mashisa... Kore ijou syareteru jikan wa nai._

Y pronto juntos, cantando a capela, formaron un dúo. Sus voces se unieron y formaron sensaciones que revolotearon el aire. Sus melodiosas voces nacidas para unirse en ese preciso instante en donde mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo a su bebé moviéndose dentro de la bolsa amniótica, creando un momento mágico que sería imposible de olvidar, ni siquiera en una nueva vida.

 _... Mungendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yononaka ja..._

 _S_ us noches no volvieron a ser las mismas después de aquel instante cargado de voraginosos sentimiento, aun cuando su linda niña nació, ellos siguieron cantándole al pie de la cuna y, cuando sus voces no hacían ecos dentro de las paredes de la habitación, era el rugir del dulce sonido de la armónica lo que los llenaba y terminaba uniéndolos.

Mimi en aquellos momentos se daba cuanta de que Yamato tenía formas diferentes de decirles las cosas. No era un secreto para ella, después de todo, sabía leer sus silencios e interpretarlo más que nadie en el mundo. Una especie de complemento el uno del otro. Preguntas que se formaban y que el tiempo se encargaba de responder.

Por supuesto que acabarían tarde o temprano juntos. Pocas razones los daban como una pareja probable, pero, precisamente esos _pocos_ momentos eran los que terminaban haciendo brillar sus corazones.

 _Fin._

 _08/04/2016_

 _Homenaje al muy querido Kouji Wada. Que en paz descansen tus restos, ídolo_ digimonezco.

 _Te extrañaremos._

[***]

Notas de autor: Pude omitir la letra de _Butterfly, pero no._

La razón de que Mimi cantara la primera parte en español fue porque la imaginé cantandolo en ingles y luego a Yamato en japones. Pero lo puse en español porque sí.


End file.
